1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and touch recognizing method therein. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for recognizing a multi-touch.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
Touch gesture interfaces have been developed into a multi-touch for touching with two or more pointers from a single touch for touching with a single pointer.
Recently, as a multi-touch interface of a multi-touch all-point type free from the number of touch points has appeared, the demand for recognition of a multi-touch of the multi-touch all-point type and a corresponding gesture definition is rising.